1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. Organic light emitting display generate images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light based on a recombination of electrons and holes. These displays have fast response speed and low power consumption.